SORT OF
by FictionallySpeaking
Summary: For the September fic Challenge, a happy story 1,000 words or under - Some conversations over breakfast can turn into a free-for-all frenzy, especially on Valentine's Day.


******NB: This was a lot of fun to write. It is 1,000 words exactly! I was quite proud of keeping to the word limit. I think that writing this little story also helped me not think too much about the emotional roller coaster we are headed for in two short days. A special THANK YOU to KarenES for Beta Reading. I truly appreciate it (Any mistakes not picked up are my own).**

* * *

**SORT OF**

"Deacon!" Rayna protested, smacking her free hand over her mouth as she ran into a wall on her way down the stairs behind Deacon.

Instinctively, he released her hand and turned around to catch her. He faltered, struggling to keep his footing on the step as her body crashed into his. She clung to him and buried her face in his shoulder, bursts of laughter escaping her lips when he chuckled.

"Shhhh!" Rayna giggled, covering his mouth with her fingers. "Don't you be wakin' my girls up, you hear?"

"Me?" Deacon scoffed, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. "Please…it's you that needs to do some serious shushin'."

Deacon looked at her affectionately and Rayna blushed when she realized he was staring.

"Would you stop?" she murmured, pushing past him.

Deacon grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around for a kiss at the front door.

"Babe, you really need to go," Rayna sighed.

"You weren't sayin' that last night when you asked me to stay and-" Deacon smirked.

"No, no, no!" Rayna interjected, floundering to open the front door as he held her close. Deacon kissed her face, ignoring her giggling. "Babe. Babe."

Deacon kissed her nose.

"Babe, we said we were gonna-"

"Keep us private," Deacon finished, looking up at the ceiling in frustration as he loosened his hold on her waist. "Yeah, I know. But today Ray, it's a special day."

"Oh, please. When did we ever-"

"Atlanta. The Already Gone tour…"

"What?" Rayna laughed.

"Don't be makin' faces like you forget." Deacon raised an eyebrow. "I know you don't-"

"Babe, I-"

"Deacon?!" Daphne squealed from the top of the stairs.

Hastily, Rayna and Deacon jumped apart and both made poor attempts at not looking guilty.

"Mornin' sweetie." Deacon smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Morning," Daphne mimicked, making a face as she paused. "Why's Deacon here?"

"He's-" Rayna started.

"I'm-" Deacon stumbled.

"Here for _breakfast_," Rayna finished unconvincingly.

Deacon nodded. "Yep_, breakfast_."

"On a school day?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Daphne! Come on, it's like 6:30!" Maddie grumbled, unexpectedly appearing next to her.

"Actually, it's 6:55 and…." Daphne smiled, pointing at Deacon and Rayna. Maddie looked where Daphne was gesturing. "Deacon's here for breakfast."

Maddie frowned. "But it's a school day."

**- NASHVILLE -**

"Put that down and finish your cereal, please," Rayna demanded, pointing at a bowl in front of the nine-year-old.

"One second..." Daphne strained, quickly cutting a piece of cardboard.

"It was one second five minutes ago."

"One more," Daphne tried, deliberately not looking up to meet Rayna's gaze.

Rayna frowned. "What in the world are you doin'?"

"She's making a Valentine's Day card," Maddie teased, choosing a banana out of the fruit bowl.

"Say, what?!" Rayna exclaimed.

"So, what if I am?" Daphne shrugged. "You made one for your Valentine."

"Shut up!" Maddie breathed.

Daphne swayed back and forth as she sang. "Carter and Maddie sittin-"

"I bet Mom doesn't know about Wade," Maddie challenged.

Daphne's mouth dropped and Deacon's eyebrows shot up. He lifted his coffee mug to his mouth.

"Carter?" Rayna spluttered, gracelessly shoving sandwiches into lunchboxes. "Lorena Huntly's son, Carter?"

Maddie glared at Daphne. "I hate you."

"I-"

"Enough!" Rayna exclaimed, holding her hands up. "I don't wanna be hearin' another nasty word, you hear?"

Reluctantly, both girls came to a stop and sat silently. Satisfied, Rayna went about what she'd been doing.

"Maybe I picked the wrong day for breakfast," Deacon smiled.

Daphne shook her head. "It's not you, Mom just hates Valentine's Day."

Deacon laughed. "What?"

"I do not!" Rayna exclaimed.

"Mom _hates_ it," Maddie giggled.

"Really?" Deacon looked at Rayna playfully.

Rayna blushed and swore under her breath.

Daphne smiled. "She never used to let Dad buy her anythin-"

"-Less talkin', more eatin'," Rayna interjected, tapping Daphne's bowl.

"Deacon, do you have a girlfriend?" Daphne chirped.

"Daphne!" Maddie shushed.

"You don't have to answer that," Rayna managed, avoiding Deacon's gaze.

"Well," Deacon began, casually looking in Rayna's direction as he put his mug down. "I sort of have one."

"How can you sort of have a girlfriend?" Daphne asked exasperatedly.

"It's hard to explain." Deacon chuckled, smiling at Rayna.

Daphne scrunched up her face. "That's weird."

"You're weird," Maddie mumbled.

Everyone laughed.

"What's she like?" Daphne queried.

"Well, she's a lot like your Momma." Deacon pursed his lips. Rayna choked on her coffee and spun around. "Apparently, she doesn't care too much for days like this either."

"How?!" Daphne exclaimed. "Everyone loves Valentine's Day."

"Oh, you'd know…" Rayna mumbled.

"I was plannin' on taking her out for dinner." Deacon grinned. "What do you girls think?"

"That's sweet." Maddie smiled.

Daphne cocked her head, her eyes studying him. "I say ok, just don't wear that shirt."

Rayna's mouth dropped open.

"But-" Deacon started.

"Change the shirt," Daphne and Maddie nodded.

"I'll have you know that I happen to like this shirt _a lot_!"

Daphne giggled. "Well, you wanted my opinion so..."

"Point taken," Deacon chuckled. "That all?"

"Maybe shave, too." Daphne grinned.

"All right," Rayna drawled, clapping her hands. "Time to go."

"But, I haven't finished!" Daphne whined.

Rayna handed Daphne the cereal bowl. "And whose fault is that? Y'all can eat in the car."

"But-"

"No buts. Car, now." Rayna shook her head, spinning in circles. "My keys? Where are they?"

Rayna walked out of the room.

"Red roses," Daphne whispered, grabbing her lunchbox off the counter.

Deacon paused. "Excuse me?"

"They're her favourite," Maddie coughed.

"I don't know what y'all-" Deacon tried.

"Your _sort of_ girlfriend hates Valentine's Day, but she _loves_ red roses." Daphne grinned.

"I…um…" Deacon stumbled. "How'd-?"

"Breakfast on a school day?" Maddie raised an eyebrow.

Daphne giggled, pulling her school bag on. "We're kids, but we're not stupid."

Deacon smiled awkwardly. "Right."

"Happy Valentine's Day." they called in unison, promptly walking out of the kitchen as Rayna walked back in.

"You ok?" Rayna asked curiously.

"You like my shirt, right?"

"Not for takin' me out for dinner I don't."


End file.
